


Die Sünde

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Während eines Urlaubes auf Vulcan wird Jim von einem unerwarteten Feind aus der Vergangenheit angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Spock tötet ihren Angreifer. Obwohl er in Verteidigung seines Bindungspartners und Selbstverteidigung handelte, belastet diese Tat Spock – und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern – schwer.





	Die Sünde

Titel: Die Sünde  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episode: "The Enterprise Incident" / “The Obelisk”  
Autor: Lady Charena / April 2001  
Charaktere: Jim Kirk, Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Sarek, andere erwähnt  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: ab 18 Slash, Alternative Realität  
Worte: 8140  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Während eines Urlaubes auf Vulcan wird Jim von einem unerwarteten Feind aus der Vergangenheit angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Spock tötet ihren Angreifer. Obwohl er in Verteidigung seines Bindungspartners und Selbstverteidigung handelte, belastet diese Tat Spock – und die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Männern – schwer. 

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Sein Gesicht war ruhig, ohne sichtbare Gefühlsregung. Seine Finger kannten weniger Selbstbeherrschung... Der dünne Stoffschutz vor dem Fenster, der das Sonnenlicht zu einem matten, weichen Schimmern filterte, knisterte protestierend in seiner Hand, als er sie zur Faust ballte. Nicht zum ersten Mal, wie die Falten und Knicke im weichen Stoff verrieten...

Die Tür öffnete sich hinter ihm, ein leises Schwingen, fast geräuschlos. Dagegen klangen die Schritte auf dem kühlen Steinboden fast wie ferner Donner... Mit ihnen kam ein Schwall etwas kühlerer Luft in den kleinen, karg eingerichteten Warteraum. 

Er bemerkte es kaum.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Müdigkeit schwang in dieser Frage, Besorgnis - auch um ihn - und noch etwas anderes, das er jedoch nicht identifizieren konnte. Er beschloss, es zu ignorieren.

"Wie geht es ihm?", hörte er sich selbst stattdessen fragen, seine Stimme rau, fremd, durch die trockene Luft schneidend.

"Es geht ihm soweit gut." Ein Hauch Amüsement glitt in die Worte, doch die verpuffte in der Hitze um sie herum, bevor sie seine Ohren erreichte. "In zwei Tagen werde ich ihn bereits am Bett festbinden müssen, damit er nicht aufsteht."

Noch immer wandte er sich nicht um, noch immer nicht stark - nicht mutig - genug, dem Blick besorgter blauer Augen zu begegnen, der auf ihn lauerte. Stattdessen starrte er auf seine eigenen Finger, in den sandfarbenen Stoff geflochten, als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben. In einer bewussten Anstrengung entspannte er sich, löste sie aus dem zerknitterten Material - und legte die Hände auf den Rücken, wie um sie davon abzuhalten, zu verraten, was sein Gesicht nicht zeigen durfte. Konnte.

Wut. So heiß wie der Sand, der sie auf allen Seiten umgab. So brennend in ihm, wie die Sonne über ihnen, wenn er den Blick aus dem Fenster richten würde. So... unwürdig...

Es war zu viel Zeit vergangen, als er endlich antwortete. "Ich bezog mich mit meiner Nachfrage nicht auf den Captain." 

Er wusste längst, dass es Jim gut ging, dass er jetzt friedlich schlief. Ein Moment bei ihm, eine sanfte, flüchtige Berührung, mehr hatte er sich nicht erlaubt, bevor er das Band zwischen ihnen blockierte.

"Jim schläft jetzt, aber Sie können gerne zu ihm, wenn Sie..."

"Ich möchte ihn jetzt nicht stören, danke Doktor. Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Ärger zerrte erneut an ihm und Scham - und Scham darüber, dass er den Ärger überhaupt fühlte...

Leises Seufzen antwortete ihm. "Es war nicht Ihre Schuld, Spock. Er hat versucht, Jim zu töten. Und er hat versucht, Sie zu töten. Es war Notwehr."

"Dann ist er also tot." Es schwang keine Frage darin mit, nur eine Bestätigung von etwas, dessen er sich lange zuvor bereits sicher gewesen war. Tot. Bei der Befragung, die zwei Stunden zuvor statt fand, hatte niemand das Wort in den Mund genommen... 

Es war ein... Knacken... gewesen, ein Geräusch, wie wenn der Wind einen dürren Ast abbricht. Ein Geräusch, das er nie wieder vergessen würde. Ein Geräusch, welches das Leben eines anderen beendet hatte.

"Sie haben ihm... sauber... das Genick gebrochen." Bedauern schwang in McCoys Stimme mit, die Hilflosigkeit verriet, es in andere Worte zu fassen. 

Kaiidth! In welchen Worten, in welcher Sprache auch immer - es blieb eine unveränderliche Tatsache, dass er getötet hatte. 

"Er war praktisch sofort tot."

Er nickte. "Danke, Doktor." Es war eine Verabschiedung.

Doch McCoy dachte nicht daran, zu gehen. "Spock - niemand macht Ihnen einen Vorwurf", meinte er sehr sanft. "Ich habe vor einigen Minuten mit Ihrem Vater gesprochen. Die Behörden haben die Ermittlungen bereits abgeschlossen. Nicht weit von hier entfernt wurde in der Wüste sein Schiff gefunden. Es war getarnt. Es wurden Aufzeichnungen gefunden - er hat über Jahre hinweg seine Rache an Ihnen und Jim geplant.“ Er wiederholte nur Fakten, die dem Vulkanier längst bewusst waren. „Er hat sie wohl... geliebt." Das letzte Wort sprach er zögernder, verstummte dann ganz. 

Spock hatte sich nicht bewegt. Er stand noch immer da - steif, unbeweglich - wie eine der aus Felsen gearbeiteten Statuen, die der Arzt am Tag zuvor in Amandas wunderbarem Rosengarten bewundert hatte. "Vielleicht sollten Sie mit Ihrem Vater sprechen", meinte er müde.

"Ich werde später mit Sarek sprechen."

McCoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut. Ich werde es ihm sagen - er wartet draußen auf Sie. Wenn Sie mich dann jetzt bitte entschuldigen?" 

Der Arzt war erschöpft. Er war mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden, durch die Wüste gehetzt, um seinen besten Freund halbtot in das nächste medizinische Notfallzentrum zu schaffen, hatte ihn zwei Stunden lang operiert, ein Gespräch mit dem Botschafter hinter sich, eine Befragung durch die Behörden zu Jims Verletzungen, es war heiß, die verdammte Schwerkraft... Er war einfach todmüde. Ihm fehlte die Kraft, sich mit einem Vulkanier anzulegen, der unbedingt eine Schuld auf sich nehmen wollte, die er nicht zu verantworten hatte.

Als er keine Antwort erhielt, drehte McCoy sich um und verließ den kleinen, stillen Raum, der zur Meditation und Besinnung - für Besucher und Patienten gleichsam - gedacht war.

Sarek kam auf ihn zu. "Ich nehme an, Sie hatten keinen Erfolg." Seine leise, kultivierte Stimme verriet nichts von seinen Gedanken.

Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. "Versuchen Sie Ihr Glück, Botschafter. Ich konnte ihn nicht erreichen."

"Vulkanier glauben nicht an so etwas wie Glück, Doktor McCoy. Ich werde mit meinem Sohn über Logik sprechen."

McCoy wartete, bis sich die Tür des Warteraumes hinter Sarek geschlossen hatte. "Dann hoffe ich, das Glück glaubt an Vulkanier", meinte er leise, bevor er sich abwandte, um endlich zu gehen.

 

* * *

 

Sarek fühlte einen Anflug frustrierten Ärgers, kontrollierte diese Gefühlsregung aber sofort. Spock hatte sich weder umgewandt, noch ein Wort geäußert, seit der Botschafter den Raum betreten hatte. Vielleicht hatte er nicht einmal zugehört.

Der Ältere räusperte sich. "Spock, dein Bindungspartner ist verletzt. Es ist durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, dass diese Tatsache dein Urteilsvermögen trübt. Die Logik..."

"Es gibt keine logische Rechtfertigung für das, was ich getan habe." Er unterbrach Sarek, zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren - seit er ein Kind gewesen war.

"Du hast das Leben deines Bindungspartners und dein eigenes Leben verteidigt, dies rechtfertigt deine Handlungen."

Er schloss die Augen - wünschte, er könnte die Stimme seines Vaters ebenso leicht ausschließen wie das grelle Licht. Und empfand einen scharfen Stich der Enttäuschung, dass er so etwas versuchte...

"Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

"Ja." Sareks Robe raschelte leise, als sich der ältere Vulkanier bewegte. "Spock, deine Mutter ist in großer Sorge um dich und James."

"Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, sobald ich Jim gesehen habe." Die Augen noch immer geschlossen, lauschte er auf die fast unhörbaren Geräusche, als Sarek ging, auf das Schließen der Tür.

Und dann war er allein. Zum ersten Mal in den vier Stunden, die er in diesem Raum verbracht hatte, war er wirklich allein. Spock nahm die Hände vom Rücken und betrachtete erneut seine Finger, als sehe er sie zum ersten Mal. 

 

* * *

 

Niemand schien ihn zu beachten, als er langsam durch den Korridor ging. Das Zimmer, nach dem er suchte, lag an seinem Ende.

Es war still, als er eintrat, die Tür hinter sich schloss. Anders als auf dem Schiff, wo überall das Summen und Vibrieren des Antriebs zu hören war, verhinderten hier dicke Wände das Eindringen jeglichen Geräusches von draußen.

Spock konnte die gleiche Stille in sich spüren. Das Band blockiert, ohne das ständige Flüstern von Jims Gedanken, Jims Persönlichkeit, Jims Gefühlen im Hintergrund seines Bewusstseins blieb erstaunlich viel Raum in ihm, den die Stille einnehmen konnte.

Das offensichtliche Fehlen von medizinischem Gerät ließ den Raum mehr wie ein schlichtes Gästequartier, denn wie ein Krankenzimmer aussehen. Nur eine Reihe von Sensoren, elegant in den Bettrand eingearbeitet, überwachte ständig den Zustand des Patienten. Daneben stand ein Besucherstuhl, doch er setzte sich nicht. Stattdessen beugte er sich über seinen Bindungspartner.

Jim war blass, seine Stirn mit einer leichten Schicht Schweiß bedeckt. Seine Hände bewegten sich unruhig über die Bettdecke, als spüre er Spocks Nähe und versuche ihn zu erreichen. 

Er strich Jims feuchtes Haar zurück, streifte mit den Fingerspitzen beruhigend über die kühle Haut, bevor er sich abrupt weiter vorbeugte, um seine Stirn gegen Jims zu pressen. „Ich wollte das nicht.“, flüsterte er.

Erst als Jim sich im Schlaf bewegte, schreckte er hoch. Einfach nur fühlen, nicht denken, Jims tiefen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen lauschen, seinen Geruch einatmen, die kühle Haut berühren, keine Angst mehr zu haben, ihn zu verlieren... Er hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen, schwach zu sein. Zumindest in den Augen seines Heimatplaneten. McCoy hingegen würde ihm applaudieren… 

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Graue, bleierne Müdigkeit lag über ihm wie eine Decke, die ihn erstickte. Jim war hier in besten Händen, es wäre also nur logisch, nach Hause zu gehen. Nach Hause... nur wohin? 

In das Haus seiner Eltern – zu Amanda, mit ihrer Sorge um ihn und Jim. 

Zu Sarek, der ihm Mord logisch erklären wollte.

Seine Augen ruhten auf dem entspannten Gesicht seines Bindungspartners. Seine Heimat war nun Jim...

Letztlich siegte die Erschöpfung und Spock machte sich auf den Weg.

 

* * *

 

Er hielt das Gespräch mit Amanda so kurz wie möglich, vermied ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit Sarek, wie auch mit McCoy, der das Gästequartier im Haus bezogen hatte.

Die Stille begleitete ihn. Mit leisem Klicken fiel hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss. Sein Blick schweifte ohne bestimmtes Ziel durch den Raum seiner Kindheit und der Jahre als junger Erwachsener, kam schließlich auf dem Bett zur Ruhe... 

*

Am Morgen des vergangenen Tages hatte Jim ihn früh geweckt – sie hatten für diesen Tag viel geplant. Eine kühle, zielstrebige Zunge, die sich in sein Ohr stahl, holte ihn aus einem Traum, um ihn in einen neuen zu stürzen... in einen Traum, der längst Wirklichkeit geworden war. 

„Lass die Augen zu.“ 

Jims Stimme klang gedämpft, sein Gesicht nun gegen Spocks Hals geschmiegt, seine Worte gegen die empfindliche Haut ein köstliches Vibrieren. Ein Befehl, dem er nur zu bereitwillig Folge leistete. Jims Lippen streiften seine Augenlider, dann seine Nase, seine Wangen, seine Schläfe... überall nur nicht seinen Mund, dort wo er ihn spüren wollte. Fingerspitzen folgten wohlbekannten Pfaden, zeichneten vertraute Gesichtszüge nach. 

„Lass mich dich lieben.“

Ein neuer, sanfter Befehl... Und dann endlich Jims Mund auf seinem. Er trank den Kuss gierig, ein verdurstender Wanderer in der Wüste, der endlich eine Oase gefunden hatte. Ein rauer, unwilliger Laut, fast ein Knurren, kam über seine Lippen, als Jim sich von ihm löste, was sein Bondmate leise lachen ließ. „Mein ungeduldiger Vulkanier...“ 

Der kühle Mund wieder an seinem Hals, im nächsten Moment schon tiefer - Zähne, die sich in die weiche Haut am Übergang zur Schulter gruben, einen Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten und ihn nach Luft schnappen ließen. 

Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er stöhnte, leise, hilflos, als sich Jims Lippen um seine rechte Brustwarze schlossen. Die Finger einer Hand spielten mit dem anderen, harten Fleckchen Haut. 

„Ganz ruhig...“ 

Doch Jims Zunge, die nun in breiten Strichen über seinen Bauch glitt, machte ihm das nicht einfach. Er wollte Jims Kopf festhalten, die vollen Lippen teilen und sein hartes Fleisch in diesem verführerischen Mund stoßen, wollte sie wieder auf seinen spüren, wollte Jim unter sich fühlen und in ihn eindringen.

Er tat nichts davon, lag wie unter einem Bann gefangen, den der Mann um ihn spann, der seine Seele besaß...

Quecksilbernes Lachen strömte über ihr Band in ihn, ließ ihn erschauern. Jim zeigte Mitleid, ließ seine Zungenspitze um den Kopf des steifen Gliedes tanzen, leckte die ersten Perlen ab, die aus dem Schlitz in der Oberseite drangen. Um dann die Lippen zu öffnen und ihn tief in seinen Mund zu nehmen. 

Spock schrie leise auf, als er tiefer in den Mund seines t’hy’la glitt. Er flocht eine Hand in das helle, weiche Haar, krallte die Finger der anderen in die Laken. Eine feine Schweißschicht schimmerte auf seiner Haut.

Eine Hand schob sich zwischen seine Beine, teilte sie weiter, eine Fingerspitze rieb über die versteckte Öffnung zu seinem Körper. Vorsichtig drang der erste Finger in ihn ein und er presste sich instinktiv der Berührung entgegen. Ein zweiter Finger öffnete ihn weiter, so wie Jims Geist in sein Bewusstsein glitt. Er taumelte, fiel, gab sich hin...

Es dauerte lange, bis sein Atem und sein Herzschlag zu ihrem normalen Rhythmus zurückgefunden hatten. 

„Du darfst die Augen jetzt aufmachen“, kam die neckende ‚Erlaubnis’ seines t’hy’la.

Er tat es und sah in die glitzernden Augen seines Bindungspartners. Jim leckte sich die Lippen, beugte sich dann über ihn, um ihn erneut zu küssen. Jetzt frei, sich zu bewegen, wie er wünschte, ließ Spock seine Hände über Jims Körper gleiten, tiefer, um seine Finger um die Erektion des Menschen zu schließen. 

Doch Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Er kehrte zwischen die geöffneten Beine des Vulkaniers zurück, rieb sich mit langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen an der feuchten Haut. Den Kopf zurückgeworfen, in selbstvergessener Ekstase, bis er aufstöhnte, seine Finger sich in Spocks Schultern gruben und der Vulkanier Flüssigkeit auf seinen Bauch spritzen fühlte. 

*

...So hatte dieser neue Morgen in ihrem Urlaub – der erste auf Vulcan seit ihrer Bindung, zum ersten Mal hatten sie wieder wirklich Zeit füreinander, seit V’ger sie erneut zusammengebracht und sie sich neu ineinander verliebt hatten– begonnen. 

Er trat zögernd an das Bett, sein Blick folgte den Lichtstrahlen der fast im Zenit stehenden Sonne, die durch das Fenster fielen. Und dann machte er noch einen Schritt und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken, vergrub sein Gesicht in den harten, flachen Kissen, die nach wie vor Jims Geruch festhielten…

*

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in das Badezimmer und einem etwas längeren in die Küche, wo sie Amanda mit dem Frühstück erwartete, waren sie zu einer Wanderung aufgebrochen. Jim hatte darauf bestanden, nicht wie ein ‚schwacher‘ Mensch behandelt zu werden und wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, die Wüste zu erkunden. Sie hatten genügend Wasser und Nahrung bei sich und Schlafsäcke, um im Freien zu übernachten.

Der Tag verging wie im Fluge. Spock kannte die Gegend von Kindesbeinen an, machte ihn hier auf einen exotisch geformten Felsen aufmerksam, dort auf eine kunstvoll angehäufte Düne. 

Als die Luft langsam kühler und das Licht weicher wurde, suchten sie sich eine Senke zwischen zwei Dünen, um dort ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. 

Bald prasselte ein Lagerfeuer – leider hatten sie sich mit einem Brennwürfel begnügen müssen, Holz gab es nun mal in der Wüste nicht – in einem Ring aus Steinen und saßen eng aneinander geschmiegt davor. Sie sprachen nicht mehr viel, versunken in die Melodie der anbrechenden Nacht, die um sie erklang. 

Die Sterne standen hoch über ihnen, als sie in ihre Schlafsäcke krochen…

*

...Spock hörte ein ersticktes Geräusch und stellte fest, dass es aus seinem Mund gekommen war. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken, schloss die Augen. Doch er konnte den Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht nicht entkommen…

*

Was hatte ihn geweckt? Eine Ahnung, ein Gefühl – vielleicht Instinkt... Von einem Moment auf den anderen war er hellwach gewesen. Jim schlief neben ihm weiter, sein leiser Atem das einzige vertraute Geräusch in der nächtlichen Stille.

Nein, nicht ganz. Da war plötzlich noch ein zweiter Laut. Spock konnte es nicht auf Anhieb identifizieren. Ein Schleifen, als gleite etwas über den Sand. Es war selbst für ihn zu dunkel, um etwas zu erkennen, doch er glaubte, einen Schatten zu sehen, der sich an der Hangseite der Düne auf sie zu bewegte. Ein Raubtier? Kaum. Sie hatten eine sonische Schallmauer um ihr Nachtlager gelegt, die jedes Raubtier abschrecken würde. Aber was dann?

Spock befreite sich geräuschlos aus seinem Schlafsack. Er entschied sich dagegen, Jim zu wecken. Sie befanden sich auf Vulcan, nicht bei einer Landemission auf einem unbekannten Planeten, wo niemand wusste, was er zu erwarten hatte. 

Leise bewegte er sich in die Richtung, aus der er die Bewegung wahrgenommen hatte. Doch er fand nichts. 

Ein ersticktes Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren. Im gleichen Moment glitt scharfer Schmerz durch seine Seite, dort wo sich sein Herz befand. Spock krümmte sich atemlos zusammen, verlor jeden Halt und rollte die Düne hinunter, wo sich ihr Schlafplatz befand. 

Er zwang seine Augen auf, suchte rasend die Ursache des Schmerzes, um ihn zu blockieren. Doch es war nicht sein Schmerz! Jim war verletzt. 

Der Schatten! Jetzt war Spock nahe genug, um zu erkennen, dass es ein Mann wahr. Doch nicht nahe genug, um mehr zu tun, als hilflos zuzusehen, wie der Angreifer die Hand hob, um zum zweiten Mal das Messer bis zum Heft in Jims Seite zu stoßen.

Seltsamerweise war es diesmal der Schmerz, der durch Jims und damit durch seinen Körper raste, der ihm die Kraft gab, auf die Beine zu kommen. Er durchquerte die wenigen Schritte bis zum Schlafsack seines Bondmates und warf sich auf die schemenhafte Gestalt. Der andere wehrte sich, versuchte ihn mit dem Messer ins Gesicht zu stechen, während sie durch den Sand rollten. 

Spock schaffte es, mit einer Hand das Messer von sich fernzuhalten, indem er das Handgelenk des Angreifers so lange umklammerte, bis der seine Waffe fallen lassen musste. Der andere zog die Beine an, wand sich unter ihm und schaffte es beinahe, ihn abzuwerfen. 

Und dann kam Spocks Hand unter die Kehle des anderen hoch – und mit einer raschen, harten Bewegung presste er den Kopf des Angreifers nach hinten, bis er ein leises Knacken hörte und der Körper unter seinem schlaff wurde.

Einen Moment lang war er wie betäubt, ließ dann die reglose Gestalt fallen und taumelte an Jims Seite. Sein Bondmate lag zusammengekrümmt da, die Hände auf die Wunde gepresst, um die Blutung zu stoppen. 

Spock griff nach Jims Hemd, zog die Hände seines t’hy’la weg, um den zusammengeknüllten Stoff als Kompresse gegen die Stichwunden zu drücken. 

In diesem Moment verlor Jim das Bewusstsein – und einen bangen Moment war Spock überzeugt, er wäre gestorben – doch über das Band spürte er, dass sein Bondmate nach wie vor am Leben war. Doch er würde es nicht mehr lange sein, wenn der Vulkanier nicht Hilfe holte. Glücklicherweise hatten sie – aus alter Gewohnheit oder Vorsicht – einen Kommunikator in ihrem Gepäck. 

Keine fünf Minuten später war ein Fahrzeug unterwegs, das McCoy zu ihnen bringen würde – der für die Dauer ihres Landurlaubs ebenfalls in Spocks Elternhaus untergebracht worden war. 

*

...Blicklos starrte er an die Decke. Ungeweinte Tränen glitzerten in dunklen Augen, als er sich an die bangen Minuten erinnerte, bis der Gleiter dicht neben ihrem Lager landete…

*

McCoy hatte die Wunden soweit versorgt, dass Jim während des Transportes nicht mehr Gefahr lief, zu verbluten. 

Während der Arzt sich um Jim kümmerte, versuchte Sarek aus seinem Sohn herauszubekommen, was geschehen war. Es war nicht viel, was Spock berichtete, nur einige hastige Worte über den Angriff. Er sah seinen Vater nicht an, während er sprach, seine Augen auf Jims Gesicht gerichtet, das im grellen Licht der Gleiter-Scheinwerfer fast durchsichtig wirkte.

Sarek ließ ihn mit seinem Bondmate und dem Arzt allein und machte sich daran, die Leiche des Angreifers zu untersuchen. Und wich beinahe erschrocken zurück, als er die spitzen Ohren des Mannes sah. Aber kein Vulkanier war zu so einer Tat fähig…

*  
...Spock fühlte wieder das Grauen der endlosen Minuten, die vergehen mussten, bevor McCoy Jim soweit stabilisiert hatte, dass er über ihr Band eine Gedankenverschmelzung mit Jim eingehen konnte... 

*

Als er zuerst nur auf Dunkelheit im Bewusstsein seines Geliebten stieß, hatte er einen Ansturm von Panik niederzukämpfen. Jim war bewusstlos, erinnerte er sich streng. Er glitt tiefer, fast bis in das Zentrum wie am Tag ihrer Bindung, dorthin – wo sich das Band eng mit all dem verwob, dass so einzigartig Jim war. Hier konnte er zum ersten Mal ein wenig Ruhe finden, Atem schöpfen, umgeben von all der Wärme und Liebe, die sein Bondmate für ihn hegte. 

Jim würde leben, Jim musste leben...

McCoys Stimme drang langsam in sein Bewusstsein, holte ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. „Wir müssen ihn in den Gleiter bringen.“

Widerwillig löste er sich von ihm, nahm Jim auf die Arme und trug ihn vorsichtig in das Fahrzeug. Als sie einen Moment später abhoben – Spock hatte das Steuer übernommen, blieb Sarek allein in der Dunkelheit zurück. 

*

...Der Flug hatte eine scheinbare Ewigkeit gedauert. Seltsamerweise fiel es ihm nun schwer, sich daran zu erinnern…

*

Sie wurden voneinander getrennt. Jemand zeigte ihm, wo er warten konnte, während McCoy als „Spezialist“ für Jim an der Operation teilnehmen sollte. Jemand hatte ihm einige Fragen gestellt, doch niemand hatte über die Identität des Angreifers gesprochen. 

Bis er danach fragte...

Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass der romulanische Prätor vor einigen Jahren einen Preis auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt hatte, als die Enterprise einem Schiff der Rihannsu dessen Tarnvorrichtung stahl. Der dabei gefangengenommene Commander des Flagschiffes hatte nach ihrer Übergabe an die nächstgelegene Base rituellen Selbstmord begangen, um ihre Schande zu tilgen. Der Subcommander besagten Schiffes war ebenfalls in Ungnade gefallen und kurz nach seiner Rückkehr spurlos verschwunden. 

*

...Bisher konnte noch niemand erklären, wie Tal es geschafft hatte, ihnen all die Jahre auf der Spur zu blieben. Seinen Aufzeichnungen zufolge, die er gerade zu akribisch geführt hatte, hatte er sich eine geheime Existenz als vulkanischer Händler aufgebaut. Sein kleines Scoutschiff war mit einer weitaus raffinierteren Tarnvorrichtung ausgestattet, als diejenige, die sie damals erbeutet hatten... 

*

Wie bezeichnend, dass gerade diese ‚Episode’ ihres Lebens, die den Grundstein zu ihrer Beziehung gelegt hatte, beinahe ihr Ende besiegelte. 

Jims unerwartete, irrationale Eifersucht auf den romulanischen Commander hatte Kirk dazu gebracht, seine Gefühle für seinen Ersten Offizier und besten Freund neu zu überdenken. 

Doch Zeit und Raum schienen sich dagegen verbündet zu haben, dass er auch nur die Gelegenheit erhielt, mit dem Vulkanier zu sprechen. Es war die Gedankenverschmelzung, die Spock Monate später mit ihm einging, um seine verschütteten Erinnerungen wachzurufen, die seine Gefühle preisgab. 

Und es war McCoys Bericht über Spocks Besessenheit, den Asteroiden aufzuhalten, dass er sogar beinahe das Schiff dafür geopfert hatte, die ihm den Mut gab, in der ersten Nacht nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Enterprise seinen Ersten Offizier aufzusuchen. 

Die erste Zeit ihrer noch jungen Beziehung war recht stürmisch gewesen. Doch die Liebe, die keiner von ihnen so lange einzustehen gewagt hatte, hielt stand. 

Und als die Fünf-Jahres-Mission der Enterprise endete, gingen sie nach ihrer Rückkehr zur Erde nach Vulcan, um eine Bindung einzugehen. 

Doch die folgenden Jahre erwiesen sich als schwierig. Jims Aufstieg in die Admiralität erwies sich nicht, als das was er sich erhofft hatte. Seine Arbeit langweilte ihn schlichtweg, er vermisste ihr altes Leben zwischen den Sternen, die Abenteuer und auch die Risiken. 

Spocks Liebe allein schien diese Lücke nicht schließen zu können und eines Tages stellten sie fest, dass sie sich voneinander entfremdet hatten. Ihre Liebe war nicht verloren, doch... abgestumpft, glanzlos. 

Es war ihre gemeinsame Entscheidung, sich für einige Zeit zu trennen. Sie war sicher vernünftig gewesen – doch keiner der beiden war glücklich damit. Letztlich hatte Spock seinen Dienst bei Starfleet aufgegeben, um auf den Vulcan zurückzukehren. 

Und dort hatten ihn dann auch vor eineinhalb Jahren Jims Gedanken über ihr Band erreicht. Er war auf die Enterprise zurückkehrt und hatte sein Bondmate verändert vorgefunden. In Jims Augen war die alte Entschlossenheit, der alte Glanz, zurückgekehrt. V’ger ließ ihnen nicht sehr viel Zeit, miteinander zu sprechen, doch alte ‚Magie’ wirkte noch. Wie immer waren sie als Team unschlagbar.

Nachdem sie eine Lösung gefunden hatten und Nogura ihnen eine zweite Fünf-Jahres-Mission mit der Enterprise genehmigte, machten sie sich daran, ihre persönliche Krise zu meistern. 

Eigentlich hatten sie sich nur getroffen, um in Ruhe miteinander sprechen zu können. Jims Appartement, in dem sie einige Jahre zusammen gelebt hatten, war unverändert, als Spock zu ihm kam. 

Ein Schrittmuster, so vertraut, wie sein eigener Herzschlag, unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er wandte sich nicht um, sein Blick weiter auf die Flammen im offenen Kamin gerichtet. Das Feuer brannte mit Rücksichtnahme auf ihn. Menschen empfanden das Frühlingswetter als angenehm warm. 

Jim trat neben ihn, dicht genug, dass sich ihre Schultern beinahe streiften. „Könntest du einen Idioten lieben?“, fragte er. 

Das brachte Spock nun doch dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen, betrachtete er seinen Bindungspartner.

Jim zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur ein Idiot würde einen Mann wie dich einfach gehen lassen.“

„Du hast mich nicht ‚einfach’ gehen lassen“, erwiderte Spock leise. „Zwischen uns war nie etwas einfach.“

„Nein.“ Jim wandte sich von ihm ab, spielte unschlüssig mit dem Glas in seinen Händen. „Das war es nicht.“

Spock sah ihn an. Dann streckte er die Hand aus, berührte die Schulter des Menschen. „Jim“, sagte er.

„Ich weiß, ich benehme mich schon wieder...“ Kirk stoppte sich selbst, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich sollte dich nicht bedrängen...“

„Die Antwort ist – ja.“

Es dauerte einen Moment. Dann wandte Jim sich langsam zu ihm um. „Ja?“, wiederholte er. „Ja – was?“

Spock ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die Lippen seines Bondmates streifen. „T’hy’la“, erwiderte er. „Ich...“

Jim öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn dann wieder, als hätte er es sich anders überlegt und sich dagegen entschieden, etwas zu sagen. Stattdessen überquerte er diesen einen Schritt, der sie voneinander trennte. 

Als er sich vorbeugte, schloss Spock die Augen...

Ihr Kuss war... zögernd, fast scheu... wie ein erster Kuss. Jims Hände glitten in das seidene, schwarze Haar und er presste seine Fingerspitzen gegen Spocks Hinterkopf. Zum ersten Mal in zu langer Zeit öffnete sich das Band zwischen ihnen. 

In diesem Moment raste stechender Schmerz durch beide. Wie eine Stichflamme... 

Jim riss die Hände weg, wich einen Schritt zurück. Mit einem erstickten Geräusch brach Spock vor ihm auf die Knie. Eine Sekunde später kniete Jim neben ihm, hielt ihn fest. „Spock, was ist los mit dir? Spock? Sag’ etwas.“ 

Der Vulkanier schüttelte den Kopf, griff nach Jims Händen und drückte sie beruhigend. „Es geht mir gut“, meinte er tonlos. „Es ist alles in Ordnung.“

„Nichts ist in Ordnung.“ Jim musterte das plötzlich sehr blasse Gesicht seines Geliebten. „Was ist passiert?“ 

Als Spock nichts erwiderte, zog er ihn mit sich auf die Beine, als er aufstand und verfrachtete ihn in den nächsten Sessel. 

„Das Band öffnete sich zwischen uns“, meinte er, den Vulkanier aus zusammengekniffenen Augen musternd. „Ich konnte dich für einen Moment spüren. Und dann... diesen Schmerz.“ Er schauerte bei der Erinnerung daran. „Liegt das an mir?“

„Nein.“ Spock klang angespannt. „Es liegt an mir.“

„Ist es wegen deiner Gedankenverschmelzung mit V’ger? Ich dachte...“

„Nein, es ist nicht wegen V’ger“, unterbrach ihn der Vulkanier. 

Das war so untypisch für Spock, dass Jim ihn nur stumm musterte. „Was dann?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, als keine weitere Auskunft kam.

„Es ist meinetwegen. Ich habe versucht... auf Vulcan... es tat so weh, Jim.“ 

Nun, das klang ganz und gar nicht nach seinem Bondmate. „Was?“, fragte Kirk sanft und kniete sich vor Spock. Er griff nach den Händen des Vulkaniers, zog sie von dessen Gesicht weg. „Was ist es?“

„Ich habe versucht... das Band zwischen uns zu... zertrennen.“

Jim ließ den Kopf sinken, presste sein Gesicht in Spocks Hände, die er noch immer in seinen hielt. „Warum?“ Seine Stimme klang fast normal.

„Von dir getrennt zu sein, Jim... Ich dachte, ich könnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Es schien der einfachere Weg zu sein.“ Spock schwieg, doch der Mensch erwiderte nichts. „Das Band ist nicht... dazu gemacht, nicht benützt zu werden.“

„Und das eben – war es deswegen? Weil wir es nicht mehr gewöhnt sind?“

„Nein.“ Spock hob Jims Gesicht an, bis der ihn ansah. „Das war eine... Verletzung, die das Band von meinen Versuchen, es zu zertrennen, zurückbehalten hat. Es tut mir leid. Es ist unbedingt erforderlich, dass wir in der nächsten Zeit keinen mentalen Kontakt haben.“ Hastig stand er auf. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt besser.“

Mehr als drei Schritte in Richtung Tür hatte er nicht gemacht, als Jims Stimme ihn zurückhielt. „Glaubst du, ich lasse dich ein zweites Mal so einfach aus meinem Leben verschwinden? V’ger war meine Rettung. Und eine zweite Chance. Ich könnte nie wieder eine erhalten.“

Jim den Rücken zugewandt, verharrte Spock reglos. Er hörte die Schritte seines Bondmates, als sich der Mensch näherte. Dann waren zwei kühle Hände auf seinen Schultern, drehten ihn langsam um. 

„Dann werden wir es diesmal eben auf die menschliche Art versuchen. Bis das Band geheilt ist.“

Spock schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Du kannst so einfach verzeihen? Was ich dir angetan habe?“, fragte er ungläubig. 

Jim schloss die Hände um das Gesicht seines Vulkaniers, doch sorgfältig darauf bedacht, keinen der Nervenpunkten zu berühren. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er ruhig. „Und ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass du sehr verzweifelt gewesen sein musst, um das zu tun. Ich habe dich um Verzeihung zu bitten.“

„Jim... du meinst das ernst?“ Hoffnung lag in der Stimme des Vulkaniers. 

Der Mensch lächelte. „Ja.“ Er beugte sich vor und presste seine Lippen auf die Spocks. „Ich dachte, ich hätte alles wichtige verloren, als ich das Schiff aufgeben musste. Doch ohne dich bin ich gar nichts mehr.“ Er wich etwas zurück, jedoch ohne seinen Griff um Spocks Gesicht aufzugeben. „Bleibst du heute Nacht bei mir? Jede Nacht? Für den Rest meines Lebens?“

Spock nickte nur. 

In dieser Nacht hatten sie begonnen, den Riss zwischen sich zu heilen. Sie liebten sich – langsam und vorsichtig, lernten den anderen neu mit Händen, Lippen. Später schliefen sie eng umschlungen ein.

Mit der Rückkehr auf die Enterprise kehrte so etwas wie Normalität in ihr Leben zurück. Doch ihre Liebe hatte die Unschuld verloren, die sie zuvor besessen hatte. Es war plötzlich nicht mehr so selbstverständlich, den anderen an der Seite zu wissen – sie waren sich bewusster geworden, welche Stärke in ihrer Verbindung lag. Und da die Zeit bekanntlich alle Wunden heilt – dauerte es nicht zu lange, bis der Tag kam, an dem auch das Band zwischen ihnen wieder ganz und heil war.

*

...Spock schloss die Augen. Und nun blockierte er das Band von seiner Seite. Natürlich wusste er immer, wie es Jim ging, doch er konnte keine direkten Gedanken wahrnehmen. Das Hämmern hinter seinen Schläfen war nur ein Symptom davon. Er hätte den Schmerz mit Leichtigkeit abstellen können, doch ihn zu spüren war Teil seiner selbstauferlegten Strafe. 

Irgendwann schlief er ein.

 

* * *

 

„Jim...“ 

Wer immer behauptet haben mochte, dass Vulkanier keine Alpträume hätten, war einer Täuschung erlegen. Oder aber dies traf nur auf halbe Vulkanier zu.

Spock spürte kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Er setzte sich auf, versuchte das Zittern zu kontrollieren, das ihn nach wie vor im Griff hatte. Es gelang ihm erst nach langen Minuten. 

Nach einiger Zeit stand er auf, trat zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Er hatte den ganzen Nachmittag geschlafen, die Luft, die in den Raum strömte, trug bereits erste Spuren der kühleren Nacht. 

Er setzte sich an sein Terminal und forderte den Bericht über die Ereignisse der vergangenen Nacht an. Was er dort las, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlte... Obwohl er natürlich abgestritten hätte, dass es ihm schlecht ging.

Plötzlich wurde das Bedürfnis, bei Jim zu sein, sich persönlich davon zu überzeugen, wie es ihm ging, übergroß. Spock schlüpfte in frische Kleidung und verließ leise das Haus. 

 

* * *

 

„Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest kommen.“

Spock erstarrte im Türrahmen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Jim wach sein würde. „Jim“, meinte er schließlich leise. Sein Blick flog über das noch immer blasse Gesicht seines Bindungspartners.

„Willst du nicht hereinkommen?“ Amüsement schwang in den Worten mit. So typisch Jim, selbst in dieser Situation...

Er näherte sich dem Bett. „Ich wollte dich nicht stören.“ 

Jim schüttelte den Kopf. „Du störst doch nicht.“ Er streckte Spock die Hand entgegen, zwei Finger abgespreizt. „Es ging mir schon wesentlich schlechter.“ 

Zögernd erwiderte Spock die Geste der Begrüßung zwischen Bondmates. Er machte den letzten Schritt zum Bett, kniete davor nieder und umschloss dann Jims Finger mit beiden Händen, presste sie gegen sein Gesicht. 

„Spock...“ Jim löste sanft seine Hand, um beide um das Gesicht des Vulkaniers zu legen. „Hey, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?“ 

„Mir ist nichts geschehen.“ Doch er sah ihn nicht an. „Ich...“

„Komm’. Setz dich auf diesen Stuhl.“ Jims Blick folgte dem Vulkanier, als der aufstand, um seiner Bitte nachzukommen. „Sag’ mir, was los ist. Du siehst, dass es mir gut geht, daran kann es nicht liegen. Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann benutze unser Band.“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Warum kann ich dich nicht fühlen?“ Jim blickte sein Bondmate an. „Du hast das Band blockiert...“

Spock wich seinem Blick aus. „Ja. Es war notwendig.“ 

„Wieso?“ Jim versuchte, sich aufzusetzen, doch Spock war sofort an seiner Seite und drückte ihn zurück. 

„Bitte bleib’ liegen, t’hy’la.“

Jim nutzte die günstige Gelegenheit für einen raschen Kuss und lächelte. „Schon besser“, meinte er. „Und jetzt sprich’ mit mir.“ Er sah zu, wie Spock sich wieder setzte, die Hände ineinander verschränkte.

„Du weißt, was passiert ist.“ 

Es war keine Frage. Etwas seltsames lag in der Stimme des Vulkaniers und Jim war sich ganz und gar nicht sicher, ob ihm das gefiel. „Ja“, erwiderte er schließlich, als Spock keine Anstalten machte, weiter zu sprechen. „Pille war vor etwa einer Stunde hier und hat mir alles erzählt.“ 

Spock blieb stumm. Der Raum war nur matt beleuchtet, sein Gesicht lag halb im Schatten. Und doch konnte Jim Schuld in der viel zu steifen Haltung, der Schweigsamkeit, in Spocks verschlossenem Gesicht sehen. 

Er versuchte es über ihr Band, doch erhielt keine Antwort. „Ist es das?“, meinte er also laut. „Schuldgefühle, Spock? Warum?“

Er sah das Zusammenzucken, das der Vulkanier nicht ganz verbergen konnte... 

Und dann stand Spock auf und begann, unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. Jim unterdrückte den Drang zu lachen. All die Jahre unter Menschen hatten definitiv auf seinen stolzen Vulkanier abgefärbt... Er würde es ihm bei der nächsten passenden Gelegenheit unter die Nase reiben.

„Es ist eine Tatsache, dass ich getötet habe.“ Spocks flache, leblose Stimme erstickte jede Heiterkeit im Keime. 

„Du hast mein Leben gerettet.“

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung.“

Jim starrte auf den steifen Rücken seines Bondmates. „Tal war wahnsinnig“, meinte er schließlich. „Pille hat mir erzählt, was er über die Aufzeichnungen wusste, die in seinem Schiff gefunden wurden. Es ist ein Rätsel, wie er es schaffte, uns die ganzen Jahre zu verfolgen. Der Gedanke, dass sich die ganze Zeit über ein Romulaner unbehelligt in der Föderation herumtreiben konnte, macht mich krank. Wer weiß, was er alles ausspioniert hat.“

Langsam dreht sich Spock zu ihm um. „Sein einziges Ziel scheint seine Rache an mir gewesen zu sein. Nichts in seinen Aufzeichnungen lässt darauf schließen, dass er Informationen welcher Art auch immer an den Prätor weitergegeben hat. Er hat seine Identität nicht einfach erschaffen – es gab eine Vulkanier, den er getötet und dessen Platz er eingenommen hat.“

„Seine Rache an uns, Spock, an uns. Er muss befürchtet haben, den Kontakt zu uns zu verlieren, wenn wir in drei Monaten zu diesem neuen Forschungsflug aufbrechen. Oder das wir ihn mit den verbesserten Sensoren aufspüren, trotz der Tarnvorrichtung. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, aus welchem anderen Grund er es gewagt haben sollte, ausgerechnet nach Vulcan zu kommen.“ Als der Vulkanier nichts erwiderte, sprach Jim weiter. „Ich möchte wissen, warum er nie zuvor einen Angriff auf uns versucht hat. Es müssen sich doch früher bereits Gelegenheiten ergeben haben.“

„Während wir auf der Erde waren...“ Völlig uncharakteristischerweise sprach Spock nicht weiter. „Du erinnerst dich an den „Zwischenfall“ vier Tage vor Weihnachten, im ersten Jahr, als wir auf der Erde lebten?“

„Du meinst, als diese Blockhütte explodierte, die wir gemietet hatten? Ich wollte dir so gerne zeigen, wie viel Spaß man im Schnee haben kann und dann räumte Nogura überraschend eine Budget-Sitzung an und wir konnten erst zwei Tage später los, als geplant. Aber das war ein technischer Defekt...“

Spock schüttelte den Kopf. „Eine Zeitbombe. Primitiv und tödlich. Wenn wir wie geplant dort angekommen wären...“ Er sprach nicht weiter.

„Aber dazu hätte er unsere Tagesabläufe genau kennen müssen. Das ist unmöglich!“

„Jim – in seinen Aufzeichnungen befindet sich sogar eine Liste deiner... Bekanntschaften... während ich in Gol war.“ 

Blut schoss in die Wangen des Menschen. „Spock, das war...“

Doch der Vulkanier hob die Hand. „Wir haben längst darüber gesprochen, t’hy’la. Es ist jetzt keine Erklärung notwendig. Ich kann dir noch mehr Beispiele geben, wie gründlich seine Überwachung war...“ 

Diesmal war es Jim, der abwinkte. „Nein, danke. Das genügt mir. Aber es klingt trotzdem alles so unglaublich...“ Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Sag’ mir, was dich wirklich belastet“, meinte er unvermittelt. 

Spock stand einen Moment stocksteif da. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Du musst ruhen.“

„Ich will eine Antwort, Spock.“

Doch der Vulkanier war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür. „Dies ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Diskussion, Jim. Du brauchst Ruhe.“

„Spock!“ 

Er stoppte, wandte sich jedoch nicht um.

„Ich brauche vor allem und in erster Linie dich. Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann... gib’ mir zumindest einen Abschiedskuss.“ 

Jim klang müde. Und das er nicht weiter auf einer Antwort bestand, war für Spock der Beweis, dass er mit seiner Annahme recht hatte. Jim brauchte Ruhe. Aber er konnte zumindest einem Wunsch seines Bondmates nachkommen... Er kehrte zum Bett zurück und beugte sich über Jim.

„Morgen kommst du mir nicht so leicht davon, Mister“, drohte der Mensch leise, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. „Morgen will ich Antworten von dir.“

 

* * *

 

Doch es war McCoy, dem er am nächsten Tag zuerst begegnete. 

Der Arzt schien ausgesprochen guter Laune zu sein. „Guten Morgen“, begrüßte er ihn. „Ich war gerade bei Jim. Es geht ihm ausgezeichnet und er brennt darauf, die Klinik zu verlassen, um die Wanderung durch die Wüste fortzusetzen. Er hat den Kopf schon wieder voll Unsinn.“ McCoys Augen flogen über den schweigenden Vulkanier. „Dafür sehen Sie mir ziemlich grün aus, Spock. Ist irgend etwas nicht in Ordnung?“

Die gleiche Frage... Jeder schien ihn an diesem Morgen das gleiche zu fragen. Zuerst Amanda, jetzt McCoy. Und wenn er an dem Arzt vorbei ging und in Jims Zimmer trat, würde der ihm sicherlich auch die gleiche Frage stellen. 

Fast erschrocken wich Spock von der Wut zurück, die er in sich spürte. Sie galt nicht McCoy, der sich letztlich nur Sorgen machte. Sie galt... ihm selbst.

Verwirrt wandte er den Kopf zur Seite, um einen Moment blicklos die glatte Eintönigkeit der Wand zu betrachten. Er wünschte sich die Leere zurück, selbst das wäre besser gewesen, als Wut. 

„Es geht mir gut.“ Es war die gleiche Antwort, die er auch seiner Mutter gegeben hatte – und genau wie Amanda schien auch der Arzt ihr keinen Glauben zu schenken. 

Als er nichts darauf sagte und Spock ihn ansah, musterte McCoy angelegentlich seine Fingernägel. „Gut“, wiederholte der Arzt – oder war es eine Erwiderung? „Dann nehme ich an, Sie wollen jetzt zu Jim. Wir sehen uns ja sicher später noch.“ Er blickte dem Vulkanier nach, als der mit einem knappen Nicken an ihm vorbeiging. Vielleicht hatte ja Jim mehr Glück, er kannte seinen starrköpfigen Partner schließlich besser, als sonst jemand. 

 

* * *

 

Es war das gleiche Bild wie am Vortag. Nur, dass Jim jetzt halb aufgerichtet im Bett lag und nicht mehr ganz so blass war. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, als Spock eintrat, doch er schlief nicht. 

Spock blieb am Fußende des Bettes stehen. Von irgendwoher kam mit einem kaum merklichen Summen ein kühler Luftstrom, wohl ein Zugeständnis an die menschliche Konstitution seines Bondmates. Sein Bondmate. Er hatte geschworen, für ihn da zu sein, ihn zu schützen und... Jim schlug die Augen auf. 

„Warum blockierst du unser Band?“ Die Frage wurde leise gestellt, doch in einem Ton, der eine Antwort verlangte. Spock kannte diesen Tonfall, hatte ihn tausendmal auf der Brücke gehört. Nicht sein Bondmate – sein Captain stellte diese Frage.

Er entschied sich für die halbe Wahrheit, denn Jim hatte das Anrecht auf eine Antwort. „Du brauchst deine ganze Kraft, um gesund zu werden.“ Doch er konnte ihn dabei nicht ansehen. 

Jim schien das jedoch zu akzeptieren. „Kann ich dann wenigstens auf einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss hoffen, oder bist du da unten angewachsen?“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln. 

Spock verachtete sich selbst für die Erleichterung, die er verspürte, als Jim nicht weiter auf einer Antwort bestand. Er trat zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm hinab, um ihn zu küssen. 

Beruhigend kühle Finger folgten der Berührung von Jims Lippen, schlossen sich dann um sein Gesicht, hielten ihn fest. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, als den goldbraunen Augen seines Bondmates zu begegnen. 

„Warum lügst du mich an?“, fragte Jim leise. Als er den Vulkanier zurückzucken sah, ließ er ihn los, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, Spock festzuhalten. Er hatte ihn schon einmal verloren. Und jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, es noch einmal zu riskieren. 

„Ich habe dich nicht angelogen“, erwiderte Spock tonlos, er wich einen Schritt vom Bett zurück. 

„Gut.“ Jim drängte den Ärger zurück. „Dann lass‘ es mich umformulieren: Was verschweigst du mir? Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir? Warum darf ich nicht wissen, was du denkst, was du fühlst?“

Spock wandte sich hastig von ihm ab. Vergeblich. Jim hatte längst gesehen, dass seine Maske für einen Moment verrutscht war – doch wann hatte er das nicht? Er hatte von Anfang an hinter die Fassade des kontrollierten Vulkaniers geblickt. 

„Du bist so verdammt weit weg von mir“, fuhr Jim fort. „Ich dachte, wir wollten nie wieder zulassen, dass etwas zwischen uns kommt.“

Er presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und schwieg. 

„Was erwartest du von mir, Spock? Dass ich dich dafür verdamme, mein Leben gerettet zu haben? Dass ich dir Vorwürfe mache?“

Das Geräusch der Decke, die zurückgeschlagen wurde, ließ ihn herumfahren. Jim saß auf der Bettkante und versuchte aufzustehen. 

„Nein.“ Spock bewegte sich, um ihn aufzuhalten. 

Doch noch bevor der Vulkanier ihn erreichte, fiel Jim bereits mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück. „Verdammt.“ Mit einem Fluch presste er die Hände auf die Seite. Das tat weh! Doch es war nicht halb so schmerzhaft, wie der Gedanke, Spock noch einmal zu verlieren. „Bleib.“ Er griff nach dem Arm seines Bondmates, hielt ihn auf, als der Vulkanier sich aufrichten wollte.

„Ich werde nur einen der Heiler rufen. Oder McCoy, wenn du ihn bevorzu...“

„Nein“, unterbrach ihn Kirk. „Keinen Aufschub mehr.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich bin in Ordnung. Ich habe mich nur zu rasch bewegt, das ist alles.“ Jim ließ seine Hand, die noch immer den Arm des Vulkaniers umklammerte, langsam nach unten gleiten, bis sie über Spocks Fingern zur Ruhe kam. „Setz‘ dich – bitte.“ Er rutschte vorsichtig etwas zur Seite und sein Bondmate ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.

Nach einer Weile hob Spock den Kopf. „Ich wäre nicht gegangen“, sagte er leise. Seine Finger drehten sich in Jims Griff, verflochten sich mit den kühleren. „Diesmal nicht.“

Jetzt war es Jim, der den Blick senkte. „Ich denke, ich weiß das“, erwiderte er. „Nur...“, er sprach nicht weiter. 

Es war lange still. Dann seufzte Jim leise. „Ich kann nichts anderes als Erleichterung empfinden, dass er tot ist, Spock. Wenn ich daran denke – all die Jahre hat er uns beobachtet und verfolgt. Dieser Gedanke macht mich ganz krank.“ 

„Jim, ich...“

„Nein. Es ist vorbei, Spock. Es ist vorbei.“ Vorsichtig und langsam diesmal setzte er sich weiter auf, bis er aufrecht im Bett saß, legte die Hände auf Spocks Schultern und zog sein Bondmate an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht an Spocks Halsbeuge und holte zittrig Luft, als die Arme des Vulkaniers ihn hielten. „Es ist vorbei. Und nur, wenn du zulässt, dass das was passiert ist, dich kaputt macht, dann hat er gewonnen.“ Jim hob den Kopf und sah sein Bondmate an, doch Spock hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er flocht seine Finger in das dichte, schwarze Haar und presste seine Stirn gegen die des Vulkaniers. „Lass‘ mich wissen, was du denkst“, flüsterte er.

Einen Moment lang glaubte Jim, Spock würde sich wieder zurückziehen – doch dann spürte er warme Fingerspitzen an seiner Schläfe – die Berührung war nur flüchtig, mehr eine Liebkosung... Die Mauern, die der Vulkanier zwischen ihnen hochgezogen hatte, lösten sich auf, wurde weggerissen. 

Einen Moment lang hatte er den Eindruck, an einem Abgrund zu stehen. Und dann fiel Jim kopfüber in einen Malstrom aus widerstreitenden Empfindungen. Schuld, Wut, Scham – herrschten vor, aber da war auch Angst und Verwirrung. Und gut verborgen... Hass. Er ließ sich mit diesen Gefühlen treiben, nahm sie passiv in sich auf und gab dafür zurück, was er empfand. Liebe und Stolz, Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung – und Sorge. 

Fast zu abrupt endete die Gedankenverschmelzung. Jim hatte einen Moment gegen Benommenheit anzukämpfen, bevor er die Lider aufschlug. Er begegnete dem besorgten Blick seines Bondmates mit einem Lächeln. „Ich bin okay“, versicherte er. Die Sorge verschwand nicht ganz aus Spocks Augen, doch sie wurde geringer.

„Ich musste die Gedankenverschmelzung abbrechen. Du bist noch zu geschwächt, t’hy’la.“

Jim beugte sich ein wenig vor, um die paar Zentimeter zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. „Geschwächt?“, wiederholte er. „Ich? Könnte das jemand tun, der zu schwach ist?“ Er küsste Spock und legte alle Leidenschaft, alle Liebe in diesen Kuss. Zufrieden hörte er Spocks unwillkürliches, leises Aufstöhnen und spürte den Schauer, der durch den Körper dicht an seinem glitt. 

„Na?“, fragte er leise, als er sich beinahe widerwillig von den Lippen seines Bondmates löste. „Überzeugt?“

„Nur davon, dass Doktor McCoy Recht hatte“, erwiderte Spock mit ernster Miene.

Jim mimte Erstaunen. „Nein - du und Pille wart einer Meinung? Worüber?“

Ein Lächeln blitzte in den dunklen Augen des Vulkaniers auf. „Er sagte ,du hast schon wieder nur Unfug im Kopf.“ Spock zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als Jim zu kichern anfing. Was das Kichern in Lachen umschlagen ließ – bis Jim atemlos gegen das Kissen zurücksank, eine Hand gegen seine Seite gepresst. Er japste etwas nach Luft, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Dann sah er auf. Die Heiterkeit war in Spocks Augen erloschen.

„Er hatte Unrecht, weißt du?“ Jim musterte das Gesicht seines Bondmates. „Ich habe eigentlich nur dich im Kopf.“

Ein Schatten huschte über Spocks Züge und er schloss für einen Augenblick die Lider.

 

* * *

 

„Warum belastet es dich so sehr?“, fragte Jim nach einer Weile, er saß wieder aufrecht. 

Spock war inzwischen aufgestanden und hatte sich einen Schritt entfernt. Jetzt wandte er sich um, doch er schwieg. 

„So sehr ich es auch hasse, es erwähnen zu müssen, aber es war nicht das erste Mal, dass du ein anderes Lebewesen getötet hast. Wir waren beide schon viel zu oft dazu gezwungen – im Rahmen unserer Pflichten.“ 

Für ihn war das Töten eine abscheuliche Notwendigkeit geworden, mit der er sich zwar nie abgefunden hatte, aber die er doch nicht ändern konnte. Wie viel schlimmer musste es für einen Vulkanier sein, für den alles Leben wertvoll war...

„Im Rahmen unserer Pflichten“, wiederholte Spock tonlos. „Im Rahmen meiner Pflichten als dein Bondmate musste ich dich beschützen. Aber ich habe ihn im Zorn getötet – weil er es wagte, Hand an dich zu legen, nicht um dein Leben zu bewahren.“ Schweigen schloss sich seinen Worten an. Jetzt, da er es ausgesprochen hatte, kehrte die Leere in ihn zurück. Er senkte den Blick.

„Spock?“ 

Nur sein Name, nicht mehr, nur ein Wort... eine Zärtlichkeit. 

„Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren, Jim, ich habe ihm das Genick gebrochen.“ Er hob beide Hände hoch. „Mit diesen Händen.“

Jim sah ihn nur an. „Komm‘ her“, sagte er dann. 

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns folgte Spock seinem Wunsch und ließ sich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder.

„Gib‘ mir deine Hände.“ 

Auch das tat er.

Jim hielt sie einen Augenblick lang fest mit seinen Fingern umschlossen, dann legte er sich Spocks Hände um den Hals. Der Vulkanier zuckte zurück, doch sein Bondmate hielt ihn fest. „Ist es das, was du so sehr fürchtest? Die Kontrolle verloren zu haben?“, fragte er. „Sie wieder zu verlieren? Und dann vielleicht mich zu verletzen?“

Spock schüttelte den Kopf, doch alles an seiner Haltung schrie ja...

„Das kannst du nicht. Niemals. Diese Hände...“, Jim löste sie von seinem Hals und presste seine Lippen gegen die zitternden Handflächen. „Diese Hände können mich nicht verletzen, nur heilen. Nur lieben. Verstanden?“

Spock presste sein Gesicht an Jims Hals, sein Atem kam stoßweise, sein ganzer Körper bebte. 

 

* * *

 

Es war einige Zeit später, als McCoy nach ihm sah. „Wo ist Spock?“, fragte er.

„Zuhause.“ Jim öffnete die Augen und sah den Freund an. „Wo ich jetzt auch gerne wäre.“

Der Arzt ignorierte das. „Ist alles okay zwischen euch?“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Kirk argwöhnisch. 

Jim nickte. „Noch nicht ganz, aber das wird sich ändern. Sobald ich von hier verschwinden kann. Sonst werde ich noch wirklich krank.“

„Tu’ mir einen Gefallen, Jim – halt’ den Mund. Ich habe nur einen einzigen Wunsch. Ich möchte einmal einen ganz normalen Landurlaub auf Vulcan verbringen...“

 

Ende


End file.
